FAQ
Before reading further, we recommend that you join the official Stream Captains discord. You will find many helpful people that will answer any questions you have about Stream Raiders! You can join the discord here. 'I am a Streamer, how do I become a Captain?' *Stream Raiders is currently in Closed Beta. To apply to become a Captain, please join the Official Stream Captains discord and fill in the form in #faq or #welcome. 'Can I play as a viewer even if I'm a Captain?' * Yes! Captains can play as a viewer by switching in the options menu. However, Captain and Viewer accounts have separate progression. Captains can not join their own raids on their viewer account. 'How do I join a Captains raid?' * On the Battles page, click Choose Streamer. Here you can select a Streamer you would like to join or search for a Streamer in the top left. Once you have selected your Captain, click Place Unit and drag one of your units from the bottom bar on to an open spot on the field. You may do this every 5 minutes until the battle is ready. 'How do I unlock more Captain slots?' * You can unlock additional Captain slots by unlocking 2 and then 5 units in the Army tab. This will require you to have 10 gold and 5 scrolls for that unit. Scrolls to unlock units can be obtained through the Store or thought Chest after winning a raid that you participated in. * A 4th slot can be unlocked by purchasing the Battle Pass during an event. How do I use my Epic Potions? * To use Epic Potions, you must have 30/30. Once you have 30, you can click the BOOST A UNIT button before placing a unit. This will increase their size and stats. You can not go over the 30 potion limit. * Captain units are Epic'd by default. Although their stats may differ slightly from their Epic counterparts. 'How do I earn Epic Potions?' You may earn Epic Potions in 4 ways. #You earn 1 Epic Potion every time you place down a unit. #You earn 1 Epic Potion for every kill/assist at the end of a raid. A maximum of 15 can be earned per raid. You do not earn potions for any kills/assist earned by your epic units. #You can occasionally earn Epic Potions from event rewards. #Collecting Salvage Chest 'What is meat and how do I use it?' *Meat can be used to reset the cooldown of a unit. 1 meat will be used for every 5 minutes the unit has left on cooldown. You can purchase meat with real-world money (supporting the Stream Captain team!) and occasionally get meat as a reward for chest. 'Can I play Stream Raiders on mobile?' *No but mobile support is currently in development. 'My game isn't loading. Help!' *We recommend that you try clearing the your cashe and/or using another browser. Firefox is the recommended browser for Stream Raiders. If nothing works, please join the Stream Captain Discord and ask for help! 'I played during the Alpha. Where have my units gone?' *All Alpha progress has been wiped. Stream Captains is now in Closed Beta. There will be no more wipes! 'Which Units should I focus on leveling?' *Check the Tips and Guide page for some recommendations or dig into individual units' stats to decide for yourself. What's that percentage number shown in the top-left of the battle screen? * That's the zoom. You can zoom in or out on the battlefield by using your mousewheel.